


Who's Shuichi's Beloved?

by ArielArashi



Series: Oneshots (Danganronpa) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Purple, Silly, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: Written for an English assignment.Very OOC but I don't really seem to care. Kinda cute none the less.





	Who's Shuichi's Beloved?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an English assignment. 
> 
> Very OOC but I don't really seem to care. Kinda cute none the less.

“Shuichi’s not going to believe you!” Kaito spat, “My sidekick will never follow your ways!” 

“You’re logic is flawed Momota-chan.” Kokichi grit back.

“My logic! Since when was it bad to believe in those around me.” Kaito asked, flailing his arms.

Kokich huffed, crossing his own, “Since forever. You can’t get to the truth by just believing in people. Someone has to be lying. Belief means nothing.”

“Ya, well, believing can get you far. Believing allows you to clear people of suspicion. Something you can’t do without being suspicious yourself.” Kaito frowned.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Everyone is suspicious so what is it if you are as well. At least when you’re suspicious, you can see the holes in other’s arguments and logic. Just like the hole in your.”

“Yours is full of even more holes Ouma-chan!” Kaito shouted.

“Oh, really Momota-chan?!” Kokichi shouted back.

“Saihara-chan will end up with me. I believe in it.” Kaito said proudly.

“I wouldn't be so sure. Amami-chan doesn’t think so.” Kokichi frowned. 

“That green-haired kid?” Kaito asked, pointing his finger at Kokichi, “You’d better go running back to your boyfriend. Shuichi’s mine.”

“You mean Amami-chan? We’re friends.” Kokichi responded, “Aren’t you and Harumaki-chan dating? You wouldn’t have time for Shuichi.”

“Fool! I’ll always make time for my sidekick.” Kaito said, gritting his teeth.

Kokichi grit back, “And I’ll always make time for my beloved. Besides, Amami-chan gave me a little piece of information.”

“Information?” Kaito questioned, “How do I know you’re not lying again?”

“You don’t. Guess you’ll just have to believe in me.” Kokich said, dragging out some of the words to jab at Kaito.

“I’d rather be suspicious.” Kaito countered.

Kokichi put his hand over his heart in mock pain, “Oh, that’s a low blow right there.”

“Alright, out with it you little liar. What did Amami-chan say?” Kaito asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

Kokichi giggled, “it wasn’t what Amami-chan said or rather what my beloved Saihara-chan said.”

“What my sidekick said?” Kaito questioned and Kokichi nodded.

“Saihara-chan said he liked someone who had purple eyes. I fit that description to a tee.” Kokichi pouted, bright purple eyes sparkling.

Kaito raised an eyebrow before countering, “Ya, well. I have purple eyes too.”

“But your eyes are all dull and boring. My beloved Saihara-can couldn’t possibly be referring to you.”

“He could be.” Kaito frowned, “Besides, Saihara also said he liked someone with long white sleeves. I fit the bill!”

Kokich shook his head, “I wear long white sleeves too. Just because  Hope’s Peak Acadamy's uniform doesn’t have white sleeves, doesn’t mean you can just forget about my normal outfit. See, white sleeves!”

“Ya, well, I’m sure that’s just a coincidence.” Kaito bit back.

“Coincidence, sure.” Kokichi frowned, “How many people here would be like that have purple eyes, wear long white sleeves and whose name starts with the letter ‘K’? I can only think of two and there is no way he’d be interested in you.”

“Why you little…” Kaito growled.

“Guys… What’s all the fighting for?” a voice asked suddenly, startling the two.

Appearing beside the two, Shuichi’s confused face appeared. Beside him, a blond girl stood, hands clasped behind her back. “Ya, what’s with all the yelling? Are you two okay?” the girl asked, genuinely concerned.

Kokichi looked the girl up and down and his face paled. She had gentle purple eyes and was wearing long white sleeves. He bet her name started with ‘K’. Kokichi frowned, looking at how close the two were.

“Ya, we’re fine. But, we need you to clear something up for us Saihara.” Kaito explained, smiling at Shuichi.

“You need my help?” Shuichi said, brows furrowing, “What is it you need me to clear up?”

Kokichi bit his lip, already knowing the answer. Hesitantly, he tried to stop Kaito from asking the question. However, the older male pressed forwards, ignoring the younger. “Don’t…” Kokichi hissed but it was too late.

“Which one of us do you like Saihara? Kokichi, or me?” Kaito asked.

Shuichi looked confused for a moment before turning to Kokichi. “You heard my conversation with Amami-chan, didn’t you?” he asked. Kokichi nodded and Shuichi sighed. “We’ve been over this Ouma-chan. You need to stop eavesdropping and...”

“Ya, but who do you like?” Kaito asked, cutting the dark-haired male off.  

Shuichi sighed before smiling and holding out his hand towards the girl. She took it and Kaito’s face went white. “Kaito, Kokichi, meet my girlfriend. Kaede Akamatsu.” Shuichi said.

“Nice to meet you both.” Kaede smiled gently.

Kaito bit his lip and looked away embarrassed. Kokichi pulled out his phone, trying to distract himself. Looking down, he had one message.

From: My beloved Amami-chan

Just know I still love you.  <3


End file.
